<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Gloves and Black Lace by jardinsdeminuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763306">White Gloves and Black Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/jardinsdeminuit'>jardinsdeminuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/jardinsdeminuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice returns from Vivaldi's party in fancy dress. Blood can't resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blood Dupre/Alice Liddell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Gloves and Black Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I... cannot do titles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">It had just turned sundown when Alice arrived back at the Hatter Mansion, and as usual, the Gatekeepers were there to greet her.</p><p class="western">“Hey, sis!” Dum called down from his perch on top of the wall. “How was the party?” His figure cast a black silhouette against the orange sky.</p><p class="western">Alice smiled up at him. “Quite fun, actually.” She looked down just as Dee ran head-first into her, almost knocking the pair of them to the ground.</p><p class="western">“Wow, you look so pretty in these clothes.” With his fourteen year-old body, Dee was only a few inches shorter than Alice. He rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her hard. “Have you been drinking wine?”</p><p class="western">Alice's heart leaped. “Do I smell bad?”</p><p class="western">“Of course not,” said Dee, pulling back with a smile. “It just lingers is all.”</p><p class="western">Dum swivelled around on the wall and pushed off. Alice gasped as he fell the ten feet to the ground, but he hit the grass harmlessly with a <em>thud</em> and ran over.</p><p class="western"><em>I hate it when they jump like that,</em> she thought with a scowl.</p><p class="western">Sniffing her neck, Dum said, “It's red wine.”</p><p class="western">“No, it's white,” Dee retorted. “I should know. <em>I'm</em> the expert.”</p><p class="western">“Okay, enough.” Alice pulled back, feeling more like a piece of food than a person. “Besides, how do you two know what different wines smell like?”</p><p class="western">“The boss has a special cabinet,” said Dum with a grin.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, he thinks it's hidden, but it's really not,” Dee added.</p><p class="western">Alice sighed. She wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer.</p><p class="western">“Oh, speaking of the boss, he asked us to give you a message.”</p><p class="western">“What is it?” Alice's face must have betrayed her sudden worry, because Dee laughed.</p><p class="western">“Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Just that he's gonna be out for a while.”</p><p class="western">Relief washed over Alice. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but in this world, just about anything could change in a matter of moments, so she'd grown to be wary of 'news' and 'messages'. “Mafia business?”</p><p class="western">“Yup,” said Dum. “We'll let let him know you've arrived when he comes back, though.”</p><p class="western">Once she was back inside the mansion, Alice headed straight for the bedroom she and Blood shared and closed the door. After a week of living here, she'd finally begun to treat this room, and by extension the whole mansion, as her home. She reckoned she had a couple of hours before Blood returned, and she intended to fill that time with sleep. Vivaldi's party had worn her out. There had been food, drinks and so much dancing that her legs ached. Technically, the guest list had only consisted of Heart Castle residents, but as an Outsider, Alice had been permitted to join in, and she was glad she'd accepted. It had been refreshing to hang out with a lighter, more laid-back Vivaldi, even if she'd spent a large portion of the party fighting off Peter's overbearing, almost terrifying advances.</p><p class="western">Alice walked over to the bookcase and, after a minute or so of browsing, picked out a book. She walked over to the bed with it under her arm, but as she passed the full-length mirror on the wall, she paused. Her outfit consisted of a light brown corset that pulled her in at the waist and pushed her small breasts up into her collar. On her lower half, she wore a short skirt and black stockings held up by a pair of matching suspenders. The whole ensemble had seemed excessive to her at first, but upon Vivaldi's insistence that she looked 'cute', she'd worn it to the party. If it had been up to her alone, she wouldn't have been caught dead in something so revealing in public.</p><p class="western">And yet, staring at herself from all angles in the mirror, Alice realised she looked <em>good</em>. It was a pleasant change from her usual, more modest dress and white stockings. She placed her hands on her hips and pouted, raising her eyebrows and batting her lashes. Her cheeks and the bridge of her nose were coloured slightly pink.</p><p class="western">The Twins had been right about one thing. Three glasses of wine had been enough to cloud her mind and send her into the realm of pleasant tipsiness, and she could still feel a little of the buzz now.</p><p class="western"><em>I should lie down before I start feeling bad,</em> she thought.</p><p class="western">She was just about to turn when the bedroom door swung open, making her jump. In walked Blood, dressed in his usual white tailcoat and top hat. He paused when he saw Alice. “I thought you were supposed to be at the party.”</p><p class="western">Alice shook her head. “It finished, so I came back. Weren't you out on Mafia business?”</p><p class="western">“I've been back a while.”</p><p class="western">“The Twins told me you were still out.”</p><p class="western">Blood smiled. “Well, they're useless, aren't they? An army could march onto my estate and they'd miss them.” He walked towards Alice, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his nose in her hair. Alice wondered whether he'd be able to smell the alcohol on her like Dee and Dum had. “How was the party?”</p><p class="western">“Not bad, actually,” said Alice, trying to keep her voice level. Being this close to Blood always made her heart flutter. “It was fancy dress.”</p><p class="western">“So, that explains why you're dressed like a common whore.”</p><p class="western">“Blood!” Alice felt her face turn red as she pulled away from the Hatter. The next thing she knew, Blood had spun her around to face the mirror. He held her by the shoulders and lowered his mouth to her neck.</p><p class="western">“Did you hear me complain?” he muttered, pressing his lips against the sensitive skin of her collar. Alice caught a glimpse of the pair of them in the mirror. Blood's black hair hung over her bare shoulder, his gloved hands moved slowly down her sides to rest on her waist. She gasped as she felt his teeth nip at her neck.</p><p class="western">“I assume my sister had something to do with this outfit.” Blood's voice was little more than a gruff whisper.</p><p class="western">Alice thought back to Vivaldi sitting on the bed at Heart Castle, grinning as a pair of maids laced her into the corset she was still wearing. “You assumed right.”</p><p class="western">“Maybe I should get her to choose your clothes more often.” Straightening up, Blood spun her again and caught her lips with his own. Alice paused, a little indignant at the way she was being manhandled, but soon felt herself melt into the kiss. Blood's hand travelled down the length of her back, slipped under her skirt and squeezed her backside so hard it was almost painful.</p><p class="western"><em>Do these clothes turn him on that much?</em> In the week they'd been together, Blood had been enthusiastic in their lovemaking, but never <em>this</em> vigorous. Not that she was complaining. A part of her secretly loved the idea of Blood being rough with her, with she'd always been too nervous to suggest it.</p><p class="western">“I want you,” he whispered, the feeling of his breath on her ear sending shivers down her spine.</p><p class="western">Before Alice could respond, Blood placed both hands at the top of her legs and lifted her up. She wrapped her knees around his waist and gripped his neck in her arms as he carried her across the room.</p><p class="western">He laid her back on the bed and was on top of her immediately, pinning her down under his body. Alice kissed him again feverishly, her tongue entwining with his. One by one, she undid the buttons on his waistcoat until she freed enough material to push her hands under his shirt and run her fingers across the smooth skin of his stomach.</p><p class="western">Blood broke away and pressed his lips to her neck, then the top of her breast, working his way down slowly until he reached her hips. Alice pushed herself back, giving him room to kneel on the bed. He took a moment to strip down to his trousers, revealing a slim waist and wide shoulders that always gave Alice butterflies to look at. Then, slowly, he lowered his head.</p><p class="western">Alice's body tingled in anticipation. Blood hooked his thumb around her underwear and moved it aside, and as usual, Alice felt a stab of self-consciousness at being so exposed to him. All that disappeared, though, when he placed his mouth against her. She shuddered as the tip of his tongue brushed her clit.</p><p class="western">She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down. Blood's eyes were fixed on her. Clearly, he was enjoying watching her reaction. Pulling one leg onto his shoulder, he angled her hips up and began to lick harder, his tongue darting in and out of her, lapping up her wetness. His upper lip moved against her clit, sending a jolt of electricity through her that made her buck against him. She tilted her head back and moaned, wrapping both legs around his neck, utterly weak from the sensations radiating through her.</p><p class="western">He lowered her back to the bed and pulled back, gasping. Before Alice could stop him, he'd slipped out from her legs completely.</p><p class="western">“Why did you stop?” she asked, a little disappointed.</p><p class="western">“Selfish reasons,” said Blood with a smirk. He was already on his feet, pulling off his boots and trousers. Alice reached behind to remove her corset, but Blood stopped her. “Stay as you are.”</p><p class="western">It was so strange to see this side of Blood, a man who carried himself in public with elegance and decorum. Then again, she supposed everyone had their secret desires, the things they thought about when the lights were off. She giggled softly and shuffled up onto the pillows. It was sweet, in a way.</p><p class="western">“Maybe I have a selfish request for you, too,” she said, inwardly cringing at her awkward to attempt to flirt.</p><p class="western">“What is it?”</p><p class="western">Alice paused. “Your gloves,” she said without much thought.</p><p class="western">Blood's lips curled into a smile. “Interesting.” He walked over to the sofa and pulled his white gloves onto his hands. Then he climbed back onto the bed. “On your front.”</p><p class="western">Alice obeyed, laying her chin between the pillows, hands by her head. A second later, she felt Blood's weight on top of her. Something hard pressed between her legs, and she realised with a jolt of her heart that he'd removed his pants. He'd never taken her from behind before, but as always, she trusted in him to guide her.</p><p class="western">Propped up on one elbow, Blood angled her arse up slightly and pulled aside her underwear. Then his head brushed against her opening. Alice rocked her hips, trying to find an angle that would allow him easy entry, but despite her wetness, it seemed to be an impossible fit.</p><p class="western">“Blood, maybe I should go on my back—”</p><p class="western">Her words turned into a cry as Blood moved his hips suddenly, burying himself inside her. She writhed against the sharp pain, fingers gripping the sheets. Blood made a sound halfway between a sigh and a laugh. The tips of his hair brushed against the back of her neck like feathers.</p><p class="western">He began to move with long, slow thrusts that shook Alice to her core. Blood had always felt big to her, but this position was almost unbearable. She felt so full with him inside, so utterly swallowed up by him, that she feared she might burst.</p><p class="western">As the pain faded to a dull ache, Alice's hands unlatched from the sheets. Blood responded by speeding up his thrusts. His gloved hand squeezed her arse hard. He moaned softly, the sound of it igniting a fire in Alice's chest. She tried to twist around, to catch a glimpse of his face or even kiss him, but Blood pushed her shoulder down, pinning her to the bed under his weight.</p><p class="western">He gasped her name and switched positions slightly, shifting more weight to his right arm. His left hand gathered her hair and pulled, jerking her head back sharply. Alice trembled as he pressed his lips to her exposed throat over and over.</p><p class="western">She felt herself growing weak. The sensation of Blood sliding in and out of her, as well as the way his hips ground her into the sheets, was enough to send her over the edge. Cradled in his arms, Alice climaxed with an intensity that took her breath away, arching her back as waves of heat pulsed through her.</p><p class="western">When she finally came back to earth, Blood was still on top of her. He shoved her face-first onto the bed, pinned her down and shuddered as he spilled his seed deep inside her.</p><p class="western">“Oh dear,” he said with an anxious chuckle. “I didn't mean to do that.” Pulling out, he rolled onto his side and brushed a handful of messy hair out of his face.</p><p class="western">“I think it'll be fine,” said Alice. Normally, Blood made an effort to finish outside of her as a precaution.</p><p class="western">She flipped onto her back and sat up. Her whole body ached, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. A feel of her legs told her that one of her suspender straps had snapped.</p><p class="western">“Your doing?” she asked Blood, raising her leg.</p><p class="western">The Hatter shrugged. “Not my fault.” His attitude seemed to have reverted to his usual self-importance. Alice smiled. She wondered if deep down, he was embarrassed at himself for letting his desires win through.</p><p class="western">
  <em>At least I can tease him about it later.</em>
</p><p class="western">Alice sat on the edge of the bed and removed her items of clothing one by one. She'd just started the lengthy job of undoing the laces on her corset when Blood said, “You know I could smell the wine on you.”</p><p class="western">She froze and looked over her shoulder at him. “I wasn't drunk.”</p><p class="western">“Not <em>drunk</em>.” Blood crawled over to her and took over the unlacing. “But certainly something. I just wonder if you'd have let me do all that if you hadn't had anything in the first place.”</p><p class="western">Alice couldn't stop herself from snorting at the absurdity of the comment. “You think I need to be tipsy to sleep with you?”</p><p class="western">“Perhaps.”</p><p class="western">The corset came loose, allowing Alice to shrug it off. She felt like she could finally breathe properly after hours of crushing pressure. She stood and faced Blood, unable to keep the hurt off her face. It was only when she looked into his eyes and saw the twinkle that she knew he was joking.</p><p class="western">“Tell me why you stay with me, then,” he said softly.</p><p class="western">Alice thought about it for a moment. Then she reached down and patted the side of his arse playfully. “Because of this.”</p><p class="western">Blood lifted an eyebrow before grabbing her wrist and pulling her down onto the bed. Alice screamed, rolling onto her back just in time for Blood to catch her lips with his own.</p><p class="western">There were a million reasons she stayed with Blood: beneath his cold exterior dwelled a man who was kind, sensitive and loving. They had their problems, but that didn't stop her from loving him with a fierceness that she'd never imagined herself capable of. But of course, she couldn't admit that out loud, so she tucked it back into the safe place in her mind where she kept all her wandering thoughts. For now, she just wanted to melt into this perfect moment, one that she knew she would remember forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This story is technically part of my Stepping on Roses series, set between Midnight Invitation and Glass Roses, but I want to keep the tag for main entries only, so feel free to treat this as its own little one-shot. It was refreshing to write about Alice and Blood without the plot-heavy angst I like to include in my main series lol. Leave a comment if you liked or want to see more stories like this in the future. ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>